pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marowak
/ |dexcokalos=061 |evofrom=Cubone |gen=Generation I |species=Bone Keeper Pokémon |egg1=Monster |body=06 |type=Ground |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=99.2 lbs. |metweight=45.0 kg |ability=Rock Head Lightning Rod |dw=Battle Armor |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Marowak (Japanese: ガラガラ Garagara) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Marowak is the Bone Keeper Pokémon. It has a brown body with a sandy-colored underside. It has a single claw on its hands and feet. Its tail has a single protrusion near the end. The Pokémon's head seems to be an exoskeleton helmet and wields a long bone. Special abilities Marowak can have one of two abilities, Rock Head or Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Marowak from taking Recoil Damage from using moves like Double-Edge. Lightningrod causes all -type attacks to target Marowak. From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled at using them as weapons, throwing them with great skill like boomerangs to KO foes. Its attack power doubles when wielding a club. Evolution Marowak evolves from Cubone as level 28. Anime *Otoshi's Marowak *Luana's Marowak *Gavin's Marowak *Oriba's Marowak *Jeffrey's Marowak *Halverson's Marowak Game info Game locations |redblue=Victory Road, Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Safari Zone |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Rock Tunnel |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 9, 10, Rock Tunnel |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Seven Island, Victory Road |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Cubone |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Cubone |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Rock Tunnel, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 15 |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Evolve Cubone |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to KO targets. |yellow=Small and weak, this Pokémon is adept with its Bone Club. It has grown more vicious over the ages. |gold=It has been seen pounding boulders with the bone it carries in order to tap out messages to others. |silver=It collects bones from an unknown place. A Marowak graveyard exists somewhere in the world, rumors say. |crystal=Somewhere in the world is a cemetery just for Marowak. It gets its bones from those graves. |ruby=Marowak is the evolved form of a Cubone that has overcome its sadness at the loss of its mother and grown tough. This Pokémon's tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken. |sapphire=Marowak is the evolved form of a Cubone that has overcome its sadness at the loss of its mother and grown tough. This Pokémon's tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken. |emerald=A Marowak is the evolved form of a Cubone that has grown tough by overcoming the grief of losing its mother. Its tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken. |firered=It is small and was originally very weak. Its temperament turned ferocious when it began using bones. |leafgreen=The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to KO targets. |diamond=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |pearl=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |platinum=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |heartgold=It has been seen pounding boulders with the bone it carries in order to tap out messages to others. |soulsilver=It collects bones from an unknown place. A Marowak graveyard exists somewhere in the world, rumors say. |black=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |white=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |black 2=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |white 2=From its birth, this savage Pokémon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. |x=It is small and was originally very weak. Its temperament turned ferocious when it began using bones. |y=The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to KO targets.}} Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 105 front.png |yspr = Y 105 front.png |grnspr = GR 105 front.png |gldspr = G 105 front.png |slvspr = S 105 front.png |cryspr = C 105 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 105 front.png |emeraldspr = E 105 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 105 front.png |dpspr = DP 105 front.png |ptspr = DP 105 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 105 front.png |bwspr = Marowak BW.gif |}} Trivia *Marowak and its pre-Evolution Cubone for three generations were two of the only Pokémon to have three signature attacks. The attacks were Bone Club, Bonemerang, and Bone Rush. *Marowak's name comes from the combination of "marrow", a substance in bones, and "whack". Thus, it's name translates into "Bone Whack." *Three bones appear in the Nacrene City museum. A plate on the base of the display says the bones used to be wielded by a Pokémon, referring to Marowak or Cubone. *The ghost Marowak in Lavender Town is the first wild Pokémon that can not be caught by normal gameplay and no cheating, you have to run away or defeat it. The second is Black/White Kyurem. *Even though Marowak is not a Ghost type, it shares the trait of a ghost type in generation 1 and 3, it cannot be seen without a certain item. *Marowak was originally supposed to evolve into Kangaskhan, but this was changed right before the original games were released. Etymology Marowak's name was probably based on "Marrow" (Which is the inside of a bone) and "Whack" (The action of smacking something into something else; his/her bone). Gallery 105Marowak_OS_anime.png 105Marowak_OS_anime_2.png 105Marowak_AG_anime.png 105Marowak_Dream.png 105Marowak_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 105Marowak_Pokemon_Stadium.png 105Marowak_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon